


Model Assistant

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien has gotten permission for Marinette to attend one of his formal photoshoots.  She volunteers to be his assistant, though she didn't quite realize what that entailed.  Fluffbombs away!





	Model Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Cuddles on the Side, though it can stand on its own. It is also the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 13 prompt, elation.

"And you're sure it's okay?" Marinette asked, following Adrien out of the car toward the tents in the park.

He slowed down and caught her hand.  "Yeah.  I asked the photographer and the coordinator.  They both said it would be fine, as long as you stay out of the way."  He smiled.  Just shadow me for my prep and you'll get to see all the basics.  Then you can sit back and watch the shoot itself."

"Okay."  She grinned.  "I'm just a little excited.  And I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble."

The coordinator was a well-dressed woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun.  "Adrien, love, it's so good to see you."

"It's always nice to shoot with you, Camile," he said, that bright happy smile on his face.

She glanced down at their joined hands and looked at Marinette.  "Ahh.  And you must be Miss Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette let go of Adrien to extend her hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You can call me Camile," the woman said, shaking Marinette's hand warmly.  "I hear  you're a designer."

"Amateur designer," Marinette corrected.  "But yes."

Adrien snorted.  "She's won a couple of my father's contests.  She's not your typical amateur."

"I really appreciate you letting me watch today," Marinette said, hoping her face wasn't as flushed as it felt.  "I think I could learn a lot from seeing this side of the process."

Camile smiled.  "If you have questions, please let me know.  It's always nice to help someone who's really interested in the field."  She looked at Adrien.  "Your clothes are in your tent.  Do you want an assistant or…?"  She gestured to Marinette.

"Oh.  I'd be happy to help," she said quickly.

Camile nodded.  "Perfect."  She threw Adrien a wink before turning back to talk to the photographer.

"Do you know what you just volunteered for?"  His smirk was more Chat Noir than poster child Adrien Agreste.

"Helping you?" she said.

"Yeah.  Helping me get **dressed**."  He caught her hand again.  "Come on.  My tent is over here."  He led her to a small white tent.  Inside there was an aluminum clothing rack with three outfits on it, the hangers bound together and numbered.  There was a basic stool, and nothing else.

"Oh."  She looked around.  "Um… I guess, I did volunteer.  So if you need help, I can do it."  It was all part of the business, after all.  She swallowed, trying to disperse the butterflies in her stomach, but they just got more rowdy.

"Does it help you to know that I'm used to this?" he asked, hanging his messenger bag on the end of the clothing rack.  "I've been doing this forever.  And when I'm working a runway show, I don't even get a changing cubicle."  He offered her a tentative smile.  "I'm also **not** going to be naked."

Of course he had to put the idea of him naked in her head.  "Uh…"  He was her best friend.  He'd gone out of his way to give her a backstage look at a photoshoot… apparently the full backstage experience.  She'd volunteered to help.  "You're okay with me helping?" she asked.  If he was fine with it, she could be, too.

He nodded.  "I trust you."  He chuckled.  "For lots of reasons."

She took a deep breath.  "Yeah.  I can do this."  She nodded.  "But maybe you could pretend to not notice if I get flustered or go red."

"I can do that," he agreed.  He sat on the stool and untied his shoes.  "I try to be quick with the changing, because then I can get to the stylists for hair and makeup well before I'm needed on the set."

Marinette hung her bag next to his and worked at unfastening the joined hangers labeled with a one.  "Very considerate of you."

"Professional, actually."  She could hear the shushing sound of fabric as he undressed.  "My father really drilled professionalism into my head from the start.  No goofing off.  No diva behavior.  That just makes designers, advertisers, and photographers not want to work with you."

She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him pull his t-shirt over his head.  "So shirt first, then?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."  His bare arm came into view as he draped his shirts over the unused end of the clothing bar.  "I remember these from the fittings, and the shirt has to be tucked in.  It's faster if I do it in this order."

"Wow."  Her fingers flicked at the buttons to free it from the hanger.  "Careful of the second button.  It feels loose," she cautioned, turning to hand him the green oxford.

He tapped that button gently.  "Yeah.  We'll be lucky if that stays on for the shoot."  He slipped his arms into the sleeves.  "We'll get some thread while I'm with the stylists, and you can fix it."  He glanced at her.  "Umm.  My assistants can usually help with that, so it would be great if…"

She giggled, draping the slacks over her shoulder and taking over the buttons for his fumbling fingers.  "I'm happy to, Adrien.  I'm your assistant, right?  And a lot of designers do this sort of thing during internships."  She shrugged.  "See.  This is already helping me out."

His cheeks went slightly pink.  "Anyway," he let out a breath as he changed the subject while his hands unfastened his belt.  "When you get famous, make sure you don't tolerate unprofessional behavior from your models.  It's not worth it."

"Thanks for the advice."  She tried to keep her eyes on his left shoulder as he bent to push down his pants.  She held out one hand to take his jeans, offering him the slacks with the other as soon as she had taken the denim from him.

Once he was dressed, Adrien walked with her to the stylists, pointing out details on the way.  "For a simple shoot, you often just need the location, the photographer, the clothes, and the model.  Styling can be done from a small kit."  For this shoot, there was a tall portable table covered with all the basics.  "This is a more formal shoot, with multiple changes.  That's a lot harder to do out of the back of a van."

Marinette giggled.  "Yeah.  I can see that."  She looked around.  "Where would I find thread?"

Adrien gestured to the stylist waiting for them.  "Aimee will know."

"Good afternoon Adrien."  The young woman smiled at him in greeting.  She had light brown skin, and features slightly reminiscent of Nino's aunt.  Her wavy black hair was up in a high ponytail.  "I see you have a new assistant today."

"Hey Aimee," he said, settling easily to the high stool in front of her.  "This is my friend Marinette.  She's a designer, and I thought it would be nice for her to come see how this side of the business works."

"Welcome Marinette."   She had a mischievous twinkle to her eyes.  "Any friend of Adrien's is welcome to see **all** our secrets."  She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thank you."  Marinette wondered if these people were usually this accommodating or if it had to do with Adrien.  It wasn't just that was Gabriel's son, Adrien was such a sweetheart, maybe that was more the reason.  "Could you tell me where I'd find the thread for Adrien's shirt?"  She pointed to the button, dangling precariously.  "I need to fix that."

Marinette found a good out of the way spot to watch the photography portion of the session.  She helped Camile and her assistant fetch and carry out props when they seemed necessary.  She'd helped Adrien into his third outfit, when she realized his energy was drooping.

"Sit down a minute," she suggested, reaching for his collar.  "It'll be easier for me to fix this."  She flicked at the untied neckwear dangling on his chest.

He sat down with a sigh, giving her a tired smile.  "I know I shouldn't be tired.  I've only had to stand around, but…"  Another sigh followed.  "The lights and posing get to me after a bit."

"Stay there."  Marinette fished out the small package of macarons she'd brought with as a snack.  She pulled out a chocolate and strawberry one and held it in front of him.  "Open up, Kitty."  She tapped the small cookie against his lips.  "It's all one bite, so no crumbs, and Aimee and I will make sure your lips and teeth don't have any evidence when it's time to pose again."

He smiled and opened his mouth, accepting the sweet when she popped it in onto his tongue.  He closed his eyes as he chewed, his arms slipping around her as he leaned his head contentedly on her shoulder.

"Oh, you're right," she said, hugging him back.  "It's been hours since I hugged you.  I bet you're deficient again."

"Sorry," he said quietly.  "I didn't technically need a hug.  I just wanted one."

She tightened her arms when he tried to pull back.  "Wanting a hug is just as valid a reason as needing one," she whispered, her mouth hovering over his ear.  "I'm sorry I didn't make that more clear."  When she slowly let go, she noticed that he looked refreshed.  "Hmmm.  One more macaron and one more hug, **then** we'll go see Aimee."

A chuckle escaped from him.  "I like the way you think."

For the second hug, Marinette made sure to rub his back, sliding her fingers up to his neck.  Any other time, her hand would be in his hair, but she didn't want to muss him up too much.  "Better?" she asked as she stepped back and straightened the dangling blade and tail of his tie.

He nodded.  "Much.  Thank you."

Marinette glanced at the tiny slip of instructions for this final outfit and frowned.  "Do you know what you're supposed to do with the tie?"

Adrien looked up from tying his dress shoes.  "It should say."

She rolled her eyes.  "Tie," she read, pointing to the slip.  "Elaborate."  She raised an eyebrow.  "What does that even mean?"  She turned back to fiddle with the silky strips of fabric.  "Are we talking double eldredge?  Trinity?  Aperture?"

Adrien stared at her, blinking as though he were dazed.  "Gesundheit."  He grinned.  "I can do basic knots.  If it needs to be fancier than a Windsor or a pratt, it's beyond me."

She snorted.  "I would have thought you'd be all about eccentric knots, Chaton."  

"Frayed knot," he said, shaking his head and holding back a laugh.  "Thanks for the set up, there."

"You are **so** punny."  She stepped back and took in the whole outfit.

"Go with the most elaborate one you can think of, and we'll see what Camile says," Adrien suggested.  "Or leave it, and someone else can do it."

Marinette stepped back in.  "We're going with the aperture knot.  Sit still a moment.  I've gotten pretty fast at this."

"Should I be worried that you've been practicing knots?" he asked.  

"Why would that worry you?"  She folded the tail lengthwise and started feeding it through and around.  

"Knots plus your other extracurricular activities could lead to a certain kitty getting all tied up around you."  

When she dared glance at him, he was innocently gazing up at the ceiling of the tent.  "Knotty Kitty," she muttered, smiling when that made him laugh.

* * *

 

 

She was both surprised and not surprised when she heard Chat's light steps on her roof.  She was just tucking away her homework and school things for the inevitable mad dash to school in the morning.  "Come on in," she called softly, knowing his enhanced hearing would pick it up.

Adrien detransformed before his knees hit her mattress.  His smile was much too big and toothy to use in Gabriel's ads.  The warmth of his happiness seemed to radiate out from him as though he were the sun itself.  "Mari!" he whisper-screamed, leaping off her bed and landing lightly on her chaise in a crouch, something that should not have been possible.  "He liked it.  He like, super liked it."  He grabbed her in a vigorous hug, spinning her as much as the room allowed.

His joy was infectious, and she found herself giggling with no idea why.  It was delightful.

"Camile and Aimee **loved** you," he whispered, tucking his face into her neck as he stopped his crazy movement.  "They want you to come to all my shoots."  He sighed happily.

Oh.  That was such a nice thing to hear.  Almost as nice as hugging him, actually.

"And my father saw the proofs," he continued, loosening his hold, but not letting go.

"Already?"  That was a shock.

Adrien nodded, his recently cleaned and gel free hair flopping into his eyes.  "And he was happy with them.  My father's never happy about **anything**.  He can always find things to object to.  It's like his magical ability or something.  But he didn't...  This time he didn't point out one thing he didn't like."  He was breathing a little hard, probably from the constant stream of chatter coming out of his mouth.

"I'm so happy for you."  She pushed one hand up into his hair, just behind his ear.  "I like seeing you like this."

He hummed, leaning into her hand.

"But I don't think you're going to be able to fall asleep, are you."  It was more of a statement than a question.

He chuckled.  "You're not wrong."

"Cuddles are good for that, too," she pointed out.  She gently nudged against his chest with both hands.  "Come on.  My Chaton escape timer is set and I want to play with that ridiculously soft hair of yours."

He let go and stepped back.  "You'll get no argument from me, Milady."

**Author's Note:**

> Failed speed write thanks to family watching Voltron loudly in the other room.
> 
> There will be at least three more Fluffgust prompts in this series.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
